Week with Nanako
by S Corsette
Summary: For everyday of the week Nanako spends it with a different girl from persona 4. Warning: Contains Futanari and Loli
1. Chapter 1

Monday:

Nanako Dojima sat in front of the T.V. watching the Quiz show as she regularly does.

She was home alone again; her father out for work and wouldn't be returning until late in the night, the older boy who was staying with them, Yu Narukami, usually wouldn't be coming back until late in the afternoon. So after school ends Nanako has the house to herself for quite a few hours.

Recently that had begun to change as she met some friends of Yu. And so after school, while she is alone, someone always comes by to play with her.

The doorbell rang and Nanako jumped up, eager to meet her new friend.

The little girl opened the door with a smile on her face. On the other side was a tomboy looking girl with short hair and wearing a green jacket with a skirt underneath.

"Hi chie." Nanako said happily as she let the girl inside.

"Hey there." Chie Satonaka replied as she took off her shoes and stepped inside.

The two made small talk as they went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I'm really hungry." Chie said seductively as she placed a hand on Nanako's bare leg. "And I'm really in the mood for some nice, juicy meat."

"Um… I could try finding some, I don't know what we have in the fridge." Nanako replied.

Chie shook her head as her hand ran up and down the bare leg flesh, even at times slipping under the child's dress. Nanako giggled at the pleasurable feeling it gave her. The giggles began to subside as her breathing grew shallower and her legs squirmed. She felt a stirring in her panties. "I think I know where to find some meat." Chie said.

Nanako looked up at Chie's lustful grin. She seemed to finally grasp the flirting of the older girl. "I might have some." She laughed.

"Do you, could you give me some? I'm really hungry." Chie breathed into Nanako's ear, her hand ran up and on top of the little girl's panties, feeling the growing bulge inside. "I think I found it."

Nananko squirmed, barely able to contain herself after so much teasing. She lifted up her dress, showing the huge bulge that Chie was rubbing.

"Oh my!" Chie teased. "That certainly looks like a big piece of meat! I think I'll have to try some!"

Chie grinned lustfully as she began sliding off the couch and moving her face towards the bulge.

Chie gripped the edge of the panties in both hands and began pulling. Nanako helped by lifting her butt, and soon the panties were down around the little girl's feet. The big fat cock hidden underneath sprang out and stuck up in the air.

Chie licked her lips. "I love meat. And you have the thickest, juiciest meat in town! I just need to take a bite!"

Nanako giggled at that, but her giggles soon turned to a moan when she felt warm, wet lips pressing against her cockhead.

Chie wasn't one to start slow and she was soon devouring as much as she could of the dick down her throat.

Chie looked up at the girl she was sucking off, their eyes meeting as she tried taking even more inside. Her neck was bulging out from the obscene size of the cock on the small child, saliva flowing freely from between her tight lips and the cock, running down onto the heavy balls underneath.

Nanako began pushing her little hips forward. Pushing more of the monster between her legs into Chie's tight throat. Chie gagged, tears welling up in her eyes and more saliva coming out from between her lips, but still she kept sucking.

Nanako let her small hands run through Chie's short hair, the older girl's hands were running all over the bare flesh of Nanako's that she could find.

As Chie gagged and bobbed her head on the massive meat, Nanako felt herself beginning to reach her climax. "Chie." She groaned. "I think I'm going to cum."

The older girl didn't reply but continued to slurp on the cock. Nanako took this as meaning she could cum whenever she wanted.

The little girl let herself go, cuming directly down Chie's throat in huge amounts. The sticky seed came out so fast that Chie was surprised and tried desperately to drink as much as she could. Cum gushed out around her lips, leaking down onto the balls and legs of Nanako. Cum even squirted out of Chie's nose.

After a few more squirts, Nanako let the last bit of her semen out and down Chie's throat. Chie swallowed as much as she could, though a lot still came out from her nose and mouth, the white goo slipped down onto the smaller girl's legs and balls, other bits falling down onto Chie's outstretched hands, though some still fell onto the floor in a puddle.

As the flow of semen came to an end, Chie began to slowly pull the thick cock out from her throat, drinking the last bit of cum that lingered behind. As the cock popped out of her mouth in a huge slimy mess of cum and saliva, Chie opened her lips to Nanako, showing off the huge amount of sticky semen that still swam around in her mouth, then she gulped the last bit down.

"Your meat juice is so tasty, it makes me want seconds." Chie grinned, then began licking her fingers clean of the gooey substance.

The T.V. buzzed in the background as Nanako, out of breath, leaned back in the couch, enjoying the feeling of an after orgasm. Her cock was already beginning to retract in size. "That was a lot of fun!"

"But I'm not done my meal." Chie grinned. "That was only an appetizer, now I want the main course." The older girl stood up and reaching underneath her skirt, grabbed her shorts and panties and began sliding them down her long, lean legs. Long trails of pussy juice followed them down.

Nanako's eyes widened as she looked at Chie, who now was holding her skirt up letting the little girl get an eyeful of her soaked pussy. "You want to play again?" Chie asked.

Truthfully Nanako wanted to as well, but after just cuming she felt her little body was a bit worn out.

Chie took off her jacket, tossing aside, then she let her skirt fall to the floor with her panties. Her shirt came next, she unbuttoned it and slipped it off her shoulders, her bra was the last to come off and she threw it on top of her discarded shirt and jacket.

Nanako defiantly liked the show and the naked sight of Chie. Her cock, only seconds ago turning flaccid, was now starting to rise once more.

Chie decided she needed to help the small girl if she wanted more of the delicious cock, so she got back down to her knees in front of the big dick.

Chie's hand reached out and took hold of the rising member, running her hand up and down the hardening meat. "This is a delicious sausage." She said. "But I wonder how these two big meatballs taste?" Chie pressed her mouth up against one of Nanako's big balls and gave it a big kiss.

Nanako reacted positively to the attention with a soft moan, so Chie continued to lather on kisses. She alternated between the two big balls, giving each equal amount of love.

Her kisses soon turned to sucking as she pressed her mouth over the massive testicles and sucked heavily on them, emitting a satisfied coo from Nanako.

While one hand pumped the rapidly rising cock, the other went underneath the balls, lifting them and rubbing them lightly to add to her sucking. She pressed her hand further underneath, and touched the little vagina that lay beneath the ballsack, she rubbed tentatively at it, feeling the wetness that leaked from the lips.

Nanako was now at full erection once again. Chie licked her lips as she stared at the massive pole, waving slightly back and forth with Nanako's breathing. It was really big, almost comical against the little girl body it was attached to, but Chie couldn't deny the effect it had on her own body, she longed for it greatly.

"Now it's time to taste this meat with my other lips." Chie grinned seductively as she turned around on her hands and knees and stuck her ass up in the air. "Please give me that tasty meat stick to eat!"

Nanako got off the couch, stroking her massive, throbbing cock as she did so, her hand not being big enough to fit around the insane width. She lined her cockhead, leaking pre-cum, up with Chie's soaked pussy lips. Then she began to press in.

Chie groaned out loud as she felt her cunt stretch to lengthy amounts in order to welcome the mammoth-sized penis inside. Nanako continued to bury her dick inside the tight warmth of Chie's cunt, letting out soft moans as she enjoyed the sensation of the fleshy walls that wrapped itself around her cock.

Chie's breathing was rough as she allowed more of the immense cock deeper inside, she shouted suddenly as she felt it pressed against her cervix. Nanako moaned out loud as well as she pushed her cock against the womb entrance, trying to force more of her meat inside.

Chie placed her hand over her belly, feeling the bulge that appeared from the size of Nanako's erection.

Finally Nanako felt as if she had hit the end of how far she could go for now, there was still more of her cock outside of the hole but she couldn't fit anymore in. So she began to pull out.

The little girl dragged her cock back through the sensitive flesh, enjoying the sensation of the pussy walls that seemed to try desperately to keep her in their tight, warm embrace.

When enough was removed, her cockhead and a small part of the shaft underneath still clenched in the vaginal cavity, she decided it was time to start thrusting back in.

Nanako slammed her hips forward. Causing Chie to scream out loud. The small girl didn't go slowly this time, she was desperate to feel more of the intense pleasure of sex. She pulled and pushed with her hips, pounding Chie's pussy roughly.

Chie gasped and moaned. "Oh god! Oy yes, it's so good!" She had never felt pleasure like this before. Nanako was amazing, her cock so big it seemed to fill every inch of her cunt, ending with it slamming into her cervix.

Nanako too was moaning, her little heart beating fast, her little hips acting out of instinct as they pounded away at the older girl's soft, warm pussy. "Chie!" She breathed. "Chie! It feels really good!"

Chie was thrusting her hips back into the child, hoping to get every inch of cock the girl was packing. "Fuck me!" She groaned. "Feed my hungry cunt more of your thick salami!"

Nanako did so with eagerness. She could tell, that with the rapid fucking, she managed to squeeze even more of her massive meat inside Chie's hole, stretching the older girl to new lengths.

Chie reached down and began flicking and playing with her clit, twisting it in her fingers, while her other hand stayed on the floor trying to keep her balanced under the weight of Nanako's heavy thrusts.

Nanako hands were gripped tightly around Chie's waist as she pounded away at the girl. She moved one hand down to Chie's soft butt and grabbed it, making Chie moan out.

Nanako groped the warm globe of flesh in her hand, enjoying the feeling of the tomboy's ass. Then the little girl slapped it lightly. Chie groaned, and Nanako repeated the action, a little harder this time. Chie hissed through her teeth. Nanako once again brought her hand up, then slammed it down on the pale cheek of Chie's ass. The older girl shouted out in pleasure.

With the assault on her deepest parts and the spanking of her ass, Chie was floating in pleasure, and it was all building to its climax.

"Nanako! Nanako, I'm going to cum!" She screamed as she felt her pussy tighten. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" It was one of the best orgasms of her life. She shook under the climax, as well as Nanako who continued to fuck her through it.

Chie had no time to settle down from her orgasm as Nanako never let her, the little girl showed no signs of stopping as she continued to batter the soaked cunt of the older girl with her massive cock.

Nanako stopped her spankings of the now red ass cheeks and instead keep them gripped in her hands while her hips hammered away.

The two made intense love for long minutes. Chie and Nanako pushed against the other, both trying to feel more of this extraordinary ecstasy that was produced from their sweaty sex.

Finally however, as they continued their dance of lust, they both began to feel an orgasm approaching.

They began bucking their hips like crazy, their breath became jagged and their bodies tingled all over. Then with one final push, they both went over the edge.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Chie screamed over and over as her body spasmed and shook from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced in her entire life.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Nanako shouted, her cock stuffed fully inside Chie's warm cunt, her balls now unleashing their white goo. Semen shot out of her penis and directly inside Chie's womb. Nanako shook her hips as she continued to shoot out more and more of her seed. Chie's hungry womb gobbled it up quickly, but it could only hold so much and soon cum began gushing out from where the cock and pussy met, spraying little Nanako's legs and balls in a white mess.

Chie felt her belly expand as it fought to hold the large amount of cum it was forced to swallow. She pressed her hand over it and basked in the incredible pleasure it added to her amazing orgasm.

Nanako shot out a few more loads but finally her orgasm began to subside and her hips slowed their pace. When it was over and she had no more to shoot out she collapsed on Chie's back.

Chie who herself was quite tired after the greatest fuck of her life, almost feel over from the weight of the child on her back but she held on. Still she enjoyed the feel of the massive cock still inside her vagina, resting along with the little girl, both quite worn out from the intense workout.

Nanako, after taking a few second to catch her breath, began to withdraw her penis, it slipped out with a pop, cum gushing out of the now opened cunt as she did so.

Both girls were exhausted. Nanako dragged herself back on the couch and sat down breathing hard. Chie slipped onto her back on the floor and lay there panting.

The two girls stayed where they were and rested for a few moments, basking in the after sex feelings. Finally Chie spoke up. "I guess we should get this cleaned up before your dad or big brother gets back."

Nanako looked around at the puddles of white goo on the floor and even some on the couch. "OH no!" She jumped up. "It's on the couch! How are we going to get it out?!"

Chie too jumped up quickly. "Um… have any bleach or… I don't know…" She panicked. "For now I'll open the windows and back door to let the smell freshen up." She said as she rushed to do her activities.

Nanako flipped open her phone and searched up: _How to get rid of semen stains on couch._

The two busied themselves with their new task. They cleaned up as best they could including trying to get the stains out of the couch, they succeeded pretty well. While doing this, Nanako noticed Chie stealing a few licks of the cum from off her fingers.

Finally they finished as best they could. "Looks pretty good." An incredibly worn-out Chie said.

"Yea." Nanako sighed, her feet felt heavy, and her eyes dropped. She yawned.

"But now I really am hungry." The tomboy laughed. "How about we go get some actual meat to eat? It'll be my treat."

Nanako's tiredness seemed to evaporate at this suggestion. "Alright!"

And so the two went out to enjoy a nice meal together.


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday:

Today Nanako was going to be playing with one of her other new friends. A beautiful girl by the name of Yukiko Amagi. Yukiko gave off a very "big sister" feel, which the little girl really liked.

Nanako sat alone on tatami floorings in the old-fashioned Japanese room. The Amagi Inn, the Inn that Yukiko's parents owns and that one day Yukiko herself will own.

A feminine shape was seen outside the Shoji, and then the door slid open and in stepped Yukiko.

The older girl was dressed in a pink Kimono, her long straight black hair stopping at her shoulders, she wore soft slippers as she glided inside the room, a tray of tea cups and kettle in her arms, and closed the sliding door behind her.

Nanako thought Yukiko looked absolutely beautiful in her traditional dress, the uniform for those who worked in the historical styled inn.

"You look really pretty, Yukiko!" Nanako stated with a smile.

Yukiko blushed. "Really?" she asked

Nanako nodded eagerly. "Super pretty!"

"Thank-you." Yukiko said as she placed the tray of tea on the small table. "I think you're very pretty too."

Nanako blushed this time and giggled. "Thanks!"

Yukiko poured the tea for them, she had brought a few small snacks as well. They two girls enjoyed their tea and snacks as they chatted to each other.

Yukiko seemed very elegant and composed but she could be quite silly at times. When Nanako had brought up Chie's meat puns from yesterday, the older girl who broken into a laughing fit and almost sprayed tea from her mouth. Nanako thought this side of Yukiko only made the teen girl even more pretty.

"Oh, Nanako, you have a little cream on your face." Yukiko said. She then came over to the small girl and licked the cream off her face. Her tongue briefly touching Nanako's lip. "Tasty."

Nanako blushed at the touch. "Oh…thanks." She said quietly.

Yukiko noticing what she had done, blushed too. Then she leaned in closer to Nanako and kissed her.

The little girl was surprised, but she enjoyed the feeling of soft lips on her own.

Yukiko pulled back. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you first." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have just…"

Nanako shook her head. "I was a bit surprised but I liked it. I think you're really pretty and I don't mind kissing you."

Yukiko smiled. "Thanks. Can we do it again?"

Nanako nodded and pushed her lips out in a kissing motion. Yukiko matched the little girl, pressing her own lips back over the smaller set.

The two enjoyed the shared moment then, feeling a bit adventures, Yukiko started pushing open Nanako's lips. She began to push her tongue between the lips, and into Nanako's mouth, feeling the smaller tongue against her own.

Nanako liked this a lot, she allowed Yukiko to control the kiss as she let her tongue slip around with Yukiko's. She felt her cock begin stirring in its elastic confines.

Yukiko continued kissing Nanako, pressing their tongues together in a strange dance of lust, her hand reached out and touched the little girl's bare leg. She let her palm work its way up Nanako's leg, onto her thigh and then on top of the huge bulge hidden underneath the dress.

Nanako moaned into the kiss as Yukiko rubbed at her growing erection.

Yukiko broke of their intense kiss, a trail of saliva connected their lips as she pulled her head back. She rubbed at the now very hard penis. "Do you want to do even more?"

Nanako nodded as she stood up. She pulled the dress up over her head, exposing her flat chest but pink erect nipples, then pulled her panties down, freeing her massive erection.

Yukiko gasped as she saw the huge thing on the small body. Her pussy grew hotter and she felt the wetness in her panties growing. "It's really big." She awed.

Yukiko stood up, her hand reached out for the massive cock, taking it hold in her hand. She gently rubbed the throbbing erection as she began to bend down slightly. She kissed the smaller girl on the lips, and the two began to make-out again.

The two kissed deeply for long minutes, their tongues wrestling with one another, Yukiko slowly jacking Nanako off.

The sounds of jagged breathing and lips smacking were the only thing that could be heard in the room.

Finally Yukiko broke the kiss. Panting deeply, she straightened out and began reaching for her Kimono's sash. "I don't want this getting dirty when we…you know."

Nanako nodded. She watched with great interest as the older girl began striping out of her Kimono.

The pink robe came off slowly, teasing the young girl. Each new flesh revealed made Nanako's cock throb. Bare shoulder, milky white breasts with pink nipples, long beautiful legs. As the Kimono was taken off Yukiko was left only in a pair of panties.

Yukiko folded the kimono up and placed it aside, then she reached for her panties. Turning around, still slightly embarrassed at her exposure, she peeled them off, her butt coming to view for Nanako. Then with a surge of courage she turned around and let the little girl she her most private part. Dark pubic hair was kept in a small patch above her vagina.

"Wow." Was all little Nanako could manage to say.

Yukiko laughed slightly then came up to Nanako and kissed her once again.

The two kissed each deeply once more, their bare skin grinding against each other, as Yukiko bent over Nanako's thick cock rubbed against her unclothed belly. The cock however was so big that the cockhead managed to push up against Yukiko's breasts, trying to fit itself in-between the warm flesh.

Yukiko pulled back from the kiss, breathing deeply she said. "I want more."

The older girl went to the sliding closet and pulled out a futon which she set up on the floor. Then kneeling down on it, she beckoned Nanako forward.

The small girl eager knelt down next to Yukiko on the Futon and then reached over and kissed the black haired teen girl once more.

Yukiko broke away from the kiss as she slid backwards onto her back on the Futon. She opened her legs, then using her fingers, she spread her pussy lips, revealing the pink flesh underneath.

Nanako looked at the inviting, wet, vagina, then reached out with her small hand and touched it. Yukiko moaned as she felt Nanako play with her pussy.

Then the little girl, full of curiosity, leaned over and put her mouth over the cunt. Yukiko moaned out loud as Nanako kissed her pussy, she felt the child's tongue enter inside her and squirm around.

Nanako liked the taste of Yukiko and continued to dig her little tongue deeper inside the soaked warm, she twisted her tongue around, letting them taste the walls. Her hand continued to play around the vaginal lips and then she playfully touched the little clit. Yukiko groaned deeply at this, so Nanako decided to continue giving attention to the small bean as well as lick inside.

Yukiko put her hands on Nanako's head and began rotating her hips, grinding her pussy against Nananko's face. "Oh!" She breathed. "I didn't think you would be so good at this…"

Nanako heard Yukiko's praise and applied herself to her new task with more vigour. She licked and slobbered all over the dripping pussy, while her hand squeezed and teased the clitoris.

Yukiko's breathing speed up as she felt herself close to her climax, her hips rubbing against Nanako wildly. Then suddenly she tensed up and her body shook and she let out a howl of pleasure. She climaxed intensely, spraying Nanako with a bit of her pussy juices.

The little girl enjoyed the taste and gladly tried to drink as much of Yukiko's orgasm as she could.

As Yukiko came down from her high, she released Nanako and lay back panting hard. Nanako sat back up, licking the mess of pussy juice that dribbled down her lips and chin.

She had liked that, the taste was delicious, but the girl hadn't got off herself yet, and it was driving her crazy. "Yukiko." Nanako whined. "Please can I put it in?" She stoked her hard, pre-cum dripping, cock.

Yukiko nodded as she gently reached out and took a hold of the fat dick. "Alright. I want it too." She guided the massive thing to her cunt, pressing the cockhead against her vaginal opening.

Nanako wasted no time as she thrusted forward, plowing inside the warm, wet, flesh.

Yukiko shouted out as she was filled with the hard erection suddenly and deeply. She threw her legs around Nanako's butt, as the younger girl shoved more of her giant meat inside the folds.

Nanako put her hands over Yukiko's breasts, feeling the softness of each boob in her palms as she pushed her cock in more.

Yukiko gasped as she felt the huge intruder slam against her cervix. She let her arms reach around Nanako and hold the smaller girl tightly.

Nanako began to pull out, Yukiko breathing into her ear as she felt the massive erection leaving her cunt.

When enough had been pulled out, Nanako shoved it back in, hammering against Yukiko's uterus. Yukiko screamed in pleasure, her legs squirming around and her feet curling.

Nanako once again pulled out then thrusted back in causing Yukiko to shout once more. The little girl picked up speed as she nailed the older girl with her huge cock.

Yukiko panted and moaned as she felt the gigantic dick pulverize her insides. The cockhead slamming repeatedly into her deepest area. She let arms slide down Nanako's back until it was over the girl's butt. Yukiko grabbed it, feeling each cheek in her palms.

Nanako huffed as her cock repeated their assault on Yukiko's cunt. She lay down on top of Yukiko, her hips still bouncing up and down. She took one of the bright pink nipples and placed it in her mouth tasting them.

Yukiko pressed her fingers deeper into Nanako's soft ass as Nanako sucked on her other nipple. "Oh, god!" she panted. "How is a little thing like you so good?"

Nanako replied by squeezing the breasts together and placing both erect nipples into her mouth, sucked intensely on them, occasionally nibbling on them.

"That's really good…" Yukiko moaned. "Please keep going! I think I'm getting close!"

Nanako began slamming even harder down on the slimy cunt, her teasing on the nipples turning rougher.

"Oh! That's so good! So good!" She screamed as she felt an orgasm beginning. "OH! I'm cuming!"

Yukiko tight vaginal walls constricted around Nanako's hard cock, squeezing it in a warm, wet, vice grip. The little girl couldn't hold on anymore and she slammed her cock inside one final time, as far and deep as she could. Then she came.

They both screamed as Nanako began to unleash her pent-up cum. An explosion of semen came from her urethra, blasting its way inside Yukiko's cunt. The sperm fired inside the womb, flooding it in a creamy white.

Yukiko screamed and shook uncontrollably in the intense orgasm, feeling her stomach fill with the large amount of semen that Nanako was unloading inside her womb.

Shot after shot of sticky seed was released inside of Yukiko. Nanako slammed her hips viscously against Yukiko's, letting more cum out with each thrust. The little girl's hands were still on the supple breasts, and she groped and squeezed them as she orgasmed. Yukiko's hands still on Nanako's butt, tightened themselves around the soft cheeks.

The two shouted in ecstasy as Nanako finished shooting her least squirts of semen.

When Nanako had finished her orgasm, she fell exhausted on top of Yukiko's belly, her face squishing into the teen girl's round breasts. Nanako, absent mindlessly, sucked softly on Yukiko's nipples.

They both lay panting for air as their bodies came down from their orgasmic high. Yukiko enjoyed the feeling of Nanako's shrinking, but still hard, penis that was laying inside her vagina. The litters of cum making her belly feel so full.

"That was so good." Yukiko exhaled.

"Yea." Nanako agreed.

When Nanako was finally able to get up, she pulled her flaccid penis out of Yukiko's pussy with a pop, a shower of cum following it.

Nanako flopped back onto the futon next to Yukiko, the older girl wrapped her arms around the younger one, snuggle closer to her warm body.

The two exhausted from their frantic fucking, feel asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday:

Nanako sat alone at home once more. Both her father and Yu were gone and she didn't expect them coming home until much later.

She sat in front of the T.V., watching a DVD of the famous idol Rise Kujikawa. It was an old live show, the DVD given to her by Rise herself. It seemed that the now EX-Idol was going to her "Onii-chan's" school. Nanako met Rise and the two quickly became friends.

But even though the little girl was watching one of her favorite idols, she was finding it hard to concentrate on it. That was because Rise herself said that she would be coming over to play with Nanako for the day.

After a few more restless minutes of watching the HD idol concert, the doorbell rang. Nanako was up in a flash and racing to the door.

She flung the door open. Standing outside was Rise, her long reddish hair covered by a hat and sunglasses covered her eyes. She was wearing a huge black coat that covered her entire body. Despite this, Nanako could tell it was her idol friend.

"Hi, Rise-chan!" Nanako shouted.

The teen girl shushed her. "Not so loud, the press might still be around."

The young girl covered her mouth. "Sorry." She whispered as she let Rise enter the house.

"It's alright, dear." Rise replied as she gave Nanako a peck on the cheek.

Nanako blushed and smiled.

"I've got a surprise for you." Rise took off her hat and glasses, then put her hair back up in her usual twin pony-tails.

"A surprise?" Nanako bounced. "What is it?"

"Go into the living room and I'll show it to you."

Nanako nodded eagerly as she bounded off to the living room. She sat on the couch and awaited her surprise. Rise was close behind her still wearing her bulky black coat.

Then with a smile Rise pulled off the coat. Underneath was a frilly, short, purple and white, dress. It included purple gloves and boots, with white leggings. "I know you like my shows, I thought I would wear one of my Idol outfits for you. Do you like it?" She spun around to let Nanako see the full thing.

Nanako nodded. "Yea!" She exclaimed. "It's so pretty!"

"I'm glad you like my surprise." Rise bit at her lip as she walked up to Nanako on the couch, then got on her lap. Rise's knees were on opposite sides of the little girl's legs, and her bottom rubbed up against Nanako's lap.

The older girl wrapped her arms around the younger's head and shoulders. "I'm wondering if you have any surprises for me as well." Rise teased as she slowly grinded her crotch against Nanako's.

Nanako felt her cock begin to rise from Rise's seductive movement. Only a few thin layers of clothing separated her dick from Rise's vagina.

"I think you do have something for me." Rise laughed lustfully. "I can feel it."

Nanako put her own arms around Rise and felt the fluffy layers of cloth that was attached to her outfit. Then her small hands reached down to Rise's bottom. She lifted up the dress back and groped the panties covered bottom.

Rise began breathing deeply as she felt Nanako's now very big cock sliding over her most sensitive area, and the little hands exploring her butt. "Nanako…" She sighed into the little girl's ear. Rise pushed her upper body forward more, letting her covered breasts push against Nanako's face. "I thought you may like doing it in my Idol costume. Does that thought excite you?"

"Yea." Nanako breathed as she pressed her face deeper into Rise's cleavage, getting lost in the warmth.

Rise grinned as she pulled back and then got off of Nanako. She licked her lips as she saw the massive bulge underneath the child's dress.

Rise reached over and pulled the dress up and over Nanako's head. Then gave the small, pink nipples a quick kiss each before pressing her hand on top of the bulging panties. She pulled them down, letting the giant cock underneath fling free.

Rise's hands went for the dick, she wrapped them around the large shaft. Her gloves provided new sensations to Nanako, who groaned as the EX-idol began jerking the erection.

"Does that feel good, Nanako?" Rise asked as she let her gloved hands dance all over the younger girl's cock. "Do you like it when I jerk your big, fat, dick?"

Nanako nodded as she squirmed in pleasure.

Rise laughed as she let go, much to Nanako's disappointment. "It's okay, I'm just going to try something else."

Rise began to take off her big, purple boots, tossing them aside. Underneath were long white leggings that covered her small feet. She sat down on the couch, rearranging the two of them so Nanako and Rise were both looking at each other.

Rise then with a small giggle, placed her left foot on Nanako's cock. The erection gave a little jump as the underside of the foot came in contact with it.

"How's this?" Rise asked as she added her other foot, both legging-covered feet moving up and down the thick cock.

"It feels…Weird?" Nanako replied.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"Good weird." Nanako giggled.

Rise laughed back as she added a bit more pressure to her footjob. Her white-clothed covered feet rubbed all over the sensitive skin, they reached up to the cockhead, where Rise curled her toes around it causing Nanako to moan.

Rise moved her feet down, placing one on each side of the huge dick. Then she pumped the cock with her feet. Up and down she moved, the sensation of the legging's mixing with bare skin.

"Is this any better?" Rise asked.

"Yea." Nanako panted back.

Rise let one foot fall down to the two massive balls underneath. She stroked them gently with her left foot while her right rubbed against the dick. She played with this for a few moments.

Rise then moved one foot on top of the cockhead, while the other continued stroking the long penis. She rubbed against the bright pink mushroom, her arch and toes grinding against it.

"I wonder what all my fans would think if they saw this?" Rise laughed. "Their little Idol stroking a kid's erection with her feet."

Nanako didn't reply as she was getting close to cuming. She panted hard, her hips rotating and pushing against the legging-covered feet. "Rise. I'm going to cum!"

The older girl's eyes lit up and she licked her lips. "Go ahead! Cum all over my feet!"

Nanako shouted as she orgasmed. Her cum shooting out of her cock and spraying Rise's socks. By the time Nanako had finished cuming, Rise's leggings were a mess, completely covered in Nanako's sticky seed.

"Wow!" Rise exclaimed. "That's a lot." She ran her finger up her leg and popped it into her mouth, tasting Nanako's cum. "And it tastes pretty good too!"

Nanako panting hard on the couch after her explosive orgasm, felt her cock begin to rejuvenate as she watched Rise's fingers wipe up the girl's cum and then suck the sperm clean off, leaving the fingers covered in drool.

"I'm not done yet." Rise stood up, then reaching underneath her idol outfit, she grabbed her panties and pulled them down, long trails of pussy juice dripping with it. "I want your big thing inside me."

Rise kneeled on the couch, crawling over to Nanako. She placed herself in the younger girl's lap, one leg on either side of her. The cock was so massive that Rise had to stand up and squat only slightly in order to have the huge erection directly below her wet pussy lips.

Rise sank herself down on the large throbbing member, filling her vaginal tunnel immediately with the huge meat. She kept pressing Nanako's cock further inside her, until she felt like she couldn't fit anything more in there.

Nanako laid down on the couch, gasping in pleasure, Rise's hands touching the flat breasts as she tried to steady her shaking knees.

Rise gently began to raise her hips back up, letting the giant cock slide nicely out of her folds. Then she slammed roughly back down, causing both her and Nanako to scream in lustful delight. She repeated the process, raising her hips then slamming them back down, the giant girl-cock drilling its way deep inside her pussy.

Unlike Chie and Yukiko, Rise had a tendency to talk through her lovemaking. A lot.

"Oh, fuck! This is so fucking good!"

"Your cock is amazing, Nanako!"

"That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me with your big, fat, little girl cock!"

"Oh my god! How can someone so small be so good!?"

Rise rode the girl while she continued shouting out her lustful thoughts. Her fingers played with the small erect nipples on Nanako's flat chest.

Nanako herself had started thrusting back inside Rise. Her massive cock slamming itself against the older girl's cervix.

"What do you think my fans would say if they knew about this? Their favorite idol fucking a little kid, slamming her hips on the massive cock, panting like a bitch in heat." Rise screamed. "Maybe I should show them?"

Rise slowed her thrusting down slightly. She reached into the bag she placed on the nearby table and pulled out her cellphone. She put the camera on and gave it to Nananko. "Film me." She panted.

"Um… I'm not very good at this, it might be shaky…" Nanako replied as she filmed the older girl who was riding her. "I hope that's okay. Okay, Go."

"Hello fans!" Rise puffed. "Do you see me? It's your favorite idol Rise! Today I'm fucking my best friend Nanako! Even though she's only a little girl she has a huge cock!" Rise rose herself up as much as possible in order for the camera to get a good view of the massive dick that she was shoving inside her hungry cunt. The she slammed back down with a look of absolute ecstasy.

"Watch me! Watch your favorite Idol become a filthy whore." Rise screamed as she picked up pace. "Sorry to disappoint all you but I'm nothing but a slut! I love Nanako's massive dick, I could fuck her all day!"

"You must all think I'm a real slut! Just a slutty whore who fucks little girls!" Rise pounded even harder as she began to feel her orgasm approaching. "Nanako! Nanako! I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" Nanako replied as she too picked up the pace of her hips.

"Watch me! Everyone watch your slutty idol cum on a little girl's big dick and have her cum inside me!" Then Rise screamed as she felt her orgasm overtake her. She pounded away as she stuck her tongue out and her eyes rolled back.

Nanako released her sperm. The white seed seeking it's way deep into the older girl's womb. Nanako pounded away as she released wave after wave of sticky cum. She tried hard to not drop the phone or miss too much of the action.

As her belly began to expand, Rise suddenly popped off of the cock. She let the torrent of semen spray all over her idol outfit, coating it in a layer of white, she drank any that fell on her face.

Rise made a double peace sign at the phone. She panted hard, her tongue still out, her eyes watery, her outfit and body covered in another girl's semen.

"I hope you all enjoyed watching your slutty idol Rise. I know I enjoyed myself." She said, then she took the slimy cock into her mouth and sucked it.

Nanako filmed Rise cleaning her cum, saliva, and pussy juice drenched cock. She was finding it a bit hard to keep it in her hands as she felt exhaustion starting to worm its way to her.

Rise thankfully took the phone. She moved up on the couch so she was next to Nanako, then she snuggled in close. Rise filmed the two of them close together, then she kissed Nanako on the lips. As she turned back to the phone with a wink, she turned off the recording.

"That was a lot of fun." Rise said.

"Yea." Nanako replied.

The two stayed like that, snuggling together in after sex bliss. Then Rise said; "Oh, I brought some Tofu from my shop, do you want a snack?"

"Yea!" Nanako got up.

"I brought quite a lot."

"Oh, I know!" Nanako exclaimed. How about we have tofu hot pot for supper! Maybe Dad and Onii-Chan will be back by then, and we can all have a big meal together!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Rise said. "But I guess we're going to need to get cleaned up first."

Nanako looked around the house and at both her and Rise, then she laughed. "Yea, we're a mess!"

"Let's get in the bath together." Rise said with a quick peck on the little girl's cheek. "Oh, and the video we took today, I'll make sure to send you a copy later."


	4. Thursday

Thursday:

Nanako bounced around on the spot. She was bored of waiting for her father.

Nanako's class had a special field trip to the local police station. It was fun at the time, even though she had been to the station with her dad before. The school had planned a lot of things to see and do with many activities to keep them occupied and develop their minds and admiration for the police job, plus it was cool seeing her dad at work.

But that had worn off now and she was getting bored. Her dad had said that he would be able to get off early from work and that he would drive them both back home. However like usual, there was unexpected work that needed doing first.

Nanako looked up at the clock, the clock she had been sneaking glances at throughout her waiting time. She had been waiting at the police station now for a full half-hour.

Finally she saw her father poke his head out from behind a wall. "Nanako. I just need to make one more phone call then I'll be ready to go. Alright?"

Nanako nodded. "Alright, dad."

"Good girl." Dojima responded with a smile before disappearing once more.

"Still waiting?" A voice said from behind the little girl.

Nanako looked behind her at the direction of the speaker and lit up into a smile when she figured out the identity. "Naoto!"

The other person was Naoto Shirogane, a high school detective that came to help investigate the murders around the town. Naoto was an attractive individual with short blue hair and piercing gray eyes.

Most people thought that Naoto was actually a boy, however Nanako knew the truth. Naoto was a beautiful woman, it was a secret only a few people knew. How Nanako came to know this was the same way Naoto came to know the little girl's secret as well.

"How have you been doing lately Nanako?" Naoto asked in her faux deep voice.

"Good!" Nanako replied energetically. "The last few days, people have been playing with me when my dad and Onii-chan are gone. Plus today I got to go on a field trip here and meet dad and do a whole lot of fun stuff!"

"That sounds like a fun week. It's too bad your dad has to work so much. Though I understand why, I've been pretty swamped too."

"Yea." Nanako replied with a sigh.

"We're close to cracking this case, so it shouldn't be much longer." Naoto smiled. She got a little smile from Nanako in response.

"Hey, Nanako." Ryotaro Dojima said as he turned the corner. "Oh, Naoto too?"

"Just keeping her company." Naoto replied with a nod.

"Oh, well maybe you can keep her company a bit longer." The man shook his head and sighed. "I've got sudden work that can't be put off. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"But dad…" Nanako said. "You promised…"

"I know and I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I'll be quick then I'll take you back home. Alright?"

"Alright…"

"I'll take her into my temporary office and we'll play there." Naoto said.

"Alright thanks. Sorry, Nanako but just a bit longer."

"Yea. I understand dad." The girl replied weakly.

Naoto took Nanako by the hand and lead her to the office she had taken while on the case. The room was small with only a single desk in the center and a small chair behind it.

Nanako came in and flopped down on the chair with a sigh.

"I know you're disappointed right now. But don't blame him too much, he is just doing his job and with this case there's a lot to be done."

Nanako nodded. "I know. I'm used to it."

Naoto stayed quiet a moment before smiling and coming closer to the small girl. "Well I know a fun game we can play while we wait." Naoto began unbuttoning her jacket.

A smile came to Nanako's lips as she watched the other girl begin striping. First the jacket went, then the shirt.

In order to pull off the masculine look she preferred, Naoto made sure to bind her breasts, and when she undid the binding the large boobs underneath flopped free. Out of all the girls, Naoto had the biggest breasts and Nanako defiantly liked the soft feeling of the massive mammary glands.

The disappointment of not going home with her dad was replaced with lust as Nanako saw the two large breasts bouncing in front of her face. The little girl reached out and took a hold of both of them in her small hands. She delighted in the warmth and comfort that each boob brought to her palm.

Nanako squeezed and groped Naoto's chest. The older girl cooed and gasped in pleasure, her face turning red as she let the little hands play with her big boobs. Nanako flicked and toyed with the pink nipples, teasing Naoto and causing her to moan softly.

Then moving her face in close, letting her cheeks press against the soft flesh, Nanako took one of the nipples and put it in her mouth. She sucked on the breast, her hands on the sides, softly squeezing them.

Naoto put her hand over Nanako's head and softly combed her fingers though the younger girl's hair, pushing the child's face deeper in her supple breasts. She enjoyed the feeling of the tiny lips sucking intensely on her sensitive nipples.

Nanako switched over to the other nipple and began slurping hungrily over that one as well, making Naoto moan out loud.

Nanako continued to nurse off of the two large boobs, her sucking causing more groans and hisses of lust to escape Naoto's mouth. She suckled for minutes, switching between both breasts, tasting both extensively.

Finally the little girl pulled back, letting a trail of saliva fall from between her lips and the bright pink nipple. Nanako pulled at her dress trying to remove it, in order to get at her now hard penis underneath her panties.

Naoto helped by pulling the dress over Nanako's head, then pulling the panties down. The huge cock flung free, falling on Naoto's face. She breathed in the cock scent, then let her tongue out to lick up the massive shaft.

Nanako moaned as Naoto licked all over her erection. The blue haired girl, reached underneath the cock and put her hands on the two big balls. She rubbed them and toyed with them gently.

Naoto put her mouth over the giant cockhead, tasting the little girl's pre-cum. She began sucking on it as she continued playing with the balls underneath.

"Does this feel good?" Naoto asked as she took the cock out of her wet mouth.

"Yea." Nanako replied.

"I'm glad. But I think you might enjoy this more." Naoto then put the big cock right in between her large breasts. The saliva she poured on the massive pole made the cock slippery, and she began to slide it up and down her chest.

Nanako moaned. She loved the feeling of the big boobs in her hands, but she enjoyed the softness pressing against her cock even more.

"So do you like this even more?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yea!" Nanako replied in earnest. "I love it! Your boobies feel so nice!"

Naoto laughed. "I'm glad, but this is only the beginning, let's pick up the pace a bit!"

Naoto squeezed her breasts together even tighter as she pumped them up and down the dick at an increased speed. The cock was so big that the head popped out from between her huge boobs and was staring the detective right in the face.

Naoto put the cockhead back inside her mouth. She sucked on it as she also gave Nanako's big shaft a slippery titjob.

"Naoto! It's really good!" Nanako panted as she began swinging her little hips along with Naoto's movement.

This caused Naoto to increase her pace. She slurped heavily on the huge mushroom head, her boobs bouncing around the erection. Nanako moaned and groaned in lust as the sticky saliva and softness of the breasts surrounded her hard member in absolute pleasure.

Nanako could feel herself getting close to climax. She began swinging her hips wildly, the huge cock going down deeper inside Naoto's mouth. "Naoto! I'm going to cum!"

Naoto pulled back, the cock popping out of her mouth, she continued to slide the cock up and down, in between her large breasts. "Go ahead Nanako! Cum all over my tits!"

Nanako did so as she screamed out. Her cream shooting out of her dick and spraying all over Naoto's boobs and face. By the time the young girl had finished cuming, Naoto's breasts, face, and hair was covered in white.

Naoto licked her lips, tasting the sticky seed. She enjoyed the taste, and licked more off of her fingers. Then she put one of her breasts in her mouth and sucked on her own nipple, slurping Nanako's semen up hungrily.

Nanako watched the older girl's performance with great interest. Their eyes caught as Naoto put the other sperm covered breast into her mouth and began sucking.

The nipple came out of Naoto's mouth, saliva dripping from it. The older girl then stood up and began removing her pants. "I can't hold on any longer. I need you inside!"

The pants came off, then the panties. Naoto now completely naked, then turned around and bent over the desk. Her big boobs spilling on top of the desk, her ass stuck out towards the small girl behind her.

Nanako, even though cuming only a short time ago was getting hard again fast. She pumped the rising, massive pole with her tiny hands as she got up on top of the chair. Standing on top of it, the little girl was now the perfect height for fucking the high school detective.

Nanako rubbed her cockhead against Naoto's wet pussy lips, lining herself up against the vaginal opening. Then she shoved herself in.

Naoto gave a lustful scream as she felt the cockhead penetrate her cunt. The massive dick stretching her pussy wide as more of the enormous meat was fitted inside.

Nanako squeezed more and more of her giant erection within the tight, wet walls of Naoto's warm cunt. They both moaned as they felt the other's most sensitive areas rubbing against one another. A visible bulge began to form in Naoto's waist and stomach as the large cock flooded her.

Then while Nanako was pushing more of her cock inside she slipped off the chair. She grabbed onto Naoto's waist to prevent from falling, instead she went forward off the chair and deep within the girl, slamming against the older girl's cervix roughly, causing Naoto to yell in strange pleasure. Nanako hung off of Naoto, her feet on the sides of the other girl's legs, her hands around Naoto's stomach, and her cock buried inside. There was nothing but air underneath her.

It was a strange feeling, being so weightless, lifted off the air by the other woman. Nanako liked the perverse feeling it gave her and she began pushing her cock back out, then slammed it back in.

Naoto cried out as she felt the little girl on her back begin to fuck her. The massive cock pumping in and out, the weight of the child that she supported on her back while the cock was buried within her tight vaginal walls.

Nanako slammed her hips back and forth against Naoto's ass, her heavy balls hit against the butt making crude slapping sounds, her fat cock hammering away at the high school detective's cervix.

Naoto played with her breasts and nipples as she moaned loudly from her intense fucking. She would shout out every time she felt the colossal cock ram itself against her womb entrance, threating to batter its way inside.

"Nanako! It's so good!" Naoto roared in estasy. "I'm so glad I was born a woman! So I can feel your big cock inside me!"

"You're amazing too, Naoto!" Nanako shouted back as she pounded hard against Naoto's battered cervix. "You're pussy is really good!"

"Nanako!" Naoto screamed out. "I think I'm going to cum! I can't hold on!"

Nanako wasn't far behind as her panting grew harder and her balls tingled with the all too familiar feeling. "Naoto I'm going to cum soon too!"

"Together!" Naoto responded with a lustful shout. "Cum with me!"

They both roared as they climaxed together.

Naoto's body shook in pleasure as her orgasm took her, making her mind go blank and her pussy tighten and quiver in absolute ecstasy. Her tongue rolled out and her eyes rolled to the top, she screamed out in lustful gibberish.

Nanako climaxed too and began releasing her cum deep within Naoto's soaking wet cunt. She shot wave after wave of sticky, creamy, goo, each one finding its way inside the defenceless womb.

As Naoto's belly filled with Nanako's seed, her knees began to give out and she began sliding down. She tried to go down slowly in order not to hurt the small child on top of her.

When Nanako could put her feet back on the floor, she pulled her enormous cock out of Naoto's pussy and finished her climax by painting the older girl's back in a sticky white.

Naoto collapsed onto the floor in a heap, her body still shivering from the overwhelming orgasm. Nanako soon joined her, lying down next to her.

They both lay on the floor recovering from the intense fucking they gave each other, their chests heaving with each shaky breath they took. After a few minutes of resting, Naoto broke the silence, "We should get up now. Your dad is probably done his work and will be waiting for us."

At hearing this Nanako jumped up. "That's right! Dad promised to take me home today. How late is it?"

Naoto checked her phone. "We were playing for almost an hour. I'm sorry, I was supposed to look after you but I lost track of time. However before we go looking for him, we should get cleaned up first."

Luckily the little office that was given to Naoto had a small bathroom built in so the two could wipe themselves off and have a quick sponge bath before getting dressed.

Naoto led Nanako out into the crowded halls of the police station. Ryotaro Dojima met them with a wave and a smile. "There you are. I was going to get you earlier but you sounded like you were having fun so I didn't want to disturb you."

Naoto's face turned crimson, Nanako giggled. "We had lots of fun!" The little girl said with a big grin on her face.

"That's good. Are you ready to go, Nanako?" the man asked.

Nanako nodded as she grabbed her dad's hand. She waved to Naoto as she left hand-in-hand with her father.


	5. Friday

Friday:

Nanako stepped inside the house. Her eyes darted all around the interior, taking in all the sights.

Today she was invited out by Eri Minami. This young woman had recently remarried and got not just a new husband but a step-son as well. Nanako and Eri met because of Yu's part time job at a day care where she dropped her step-son off at.

An accident occurred during that day, in where Eri accidently walked in on Nanako while she was in the washroom and the young mother had gasped at the massive cock she saw.

Eri tried to push the image out of her mind, but she couldn't. Today she had invited Nanako to her house.

"Sit down Nanako." Eri smiled as she gestured to the couch. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Nanako replied as she sat.

"I'll get us some tea, alright?"

Nanako nodded. "Thanks.

Eri went into the kitchen to fetch them both some tea. The entire time she was preparing it and drinking with her little guest, she was having an internal conflict about the large member her body begged for and her commitment to her new husband.

Her body was winning as she felt it get warm, her nipples hardening underneath her clothes, her vagina beginning to slightly get wet. She placed her hand on Nanako's bare leg, letting her palm rub up and down the smooth skin.

Nanako looked up at the older woman, her face turning red. Eri's eyes widened as she saw a bulge begin to form underneath the girl's dress. It looked so big as it grew in size. Her hand now underneath the child's dress and going up the thigh, as close to the rising penis as she dared.

The battle was beginning to fade from Eri's mind. She loved her husband and new step-son, but she couldn't deny her body's desires anymore. She wanted this little girl even if it meant cheating on the man she married.

Her hand reached over the thigh and pressed gently against the large cock that was being held back by the tiny pair of panties. The cotton underwear was warm because of the massive thing it constrained beneath. Eri gulped in lust as she let her palm rub up the length of the erection.

Nanako moaned slightly as she looked straight into the eyes of the older woman. Her small hands gripping her dress.

Eri couldn't handle it anymore. Her body felt on fire, and a small river was forming in her panties. She needed Nanako.

"Come with me." Eri breathed into the younger girl's ear. "Up to my room."

Eri removed her hand, then took Nanako's smaller ones into her own and began leading the little girl behind her, up the stairs, and into the master bedroom.

Closing the door behind the two of them, Eri tried to calm her breathing. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Nanako looked so innocent as her large eyes darted around the room, taking in all the sights, but the big thing she was hiding contrasted that innocent image.

Nanako, her cock now painfully hard began removing her clothes. She pulled the dress over her head, then she pulled the panties down, her massive cock flinging free.

There was an audible gasp from Eri as she covered her wide mouth with her hands and her eyes widened at the sight. She had seen it before but it still surprised her just how gigantic the little girl's dick was.

The young mother gulped as she stepped closer to Nanako. She knelt down and looked in awe at the penis. She put her hand around it and felt it, almost as if she doubted it could really exist, but the warmth and texture didn't lie.

Eri then leaned in closer to Nanako and kissed her full on the lips. Nanako replied to the kiss with eagerness. The two kissed passionately for long steamy minutes, their tongues eventually getting involved. All the while Eri stroked the long erection.

Finally Eri pulled back from the kiss. They both panted as a trail of saliva connected their lips to one another in a long, wet, string.

"I guess you're going to want to see me naked now." Eri said. Nanako nodded in agreement.

The young mother stood up and began removing her clothes. Her dress was pulled off, no bra underneath, revealing her two modest-sized breasts to the exited girl. Then she pulled her panties down letting Nanako get a look at her trimmed bush of pubic hair above her wet vagina.

Eri sat down on the edge of the bed, then crawled up to the head of the bed, doing so gave Nanako a good show of swaying ass and dripping pussy lips. Then, returning to a sitting position, she patted the sheets next to her. "Come up, Nanako." The little girl eagerly did so.

Nanako crawled up to Eri, her big cock swaying with her movements, making Eri lick her lips in lust. "Can I touch them?" Nanako asked.

"Touch what?"

"Your boobies?"

The young mother smiled, then put her hands under her breasts and lifted them, letting them bounce in her hands. "Alright go ahead."

Nanako reached out and grabbed the two boobs. She liked the soft feel of the orbs of flesh and continued to play with them. Then she leaned over and put one of the nipples in her mouth. She sucked intensely on the small pink nub, causing Eri to moan loudly.

Eri gently pushed Nanako's head back, her nipple popping out of the girl's mouth. Nanako looked disappointed. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's just…" Eri patted her leg, "Lay your head down here."

Nanako did so, laying her head on Eri's thighs. The boobs were now above her head only inches from her mouths.

Eri pushed her breasts closer to the girl's lips. "Here. Go ahead and suck on them again."

Nanako did so with delight. She sucked away as Eri put her hand over the girl's forehead and began running her hands through the girl's hair.

The act was part motherly and part sexual. And the combining of the two drove Eri absolutely mad with lust.

While she moaned from the girl's suckling she looked down at the huge cock that was now pointing straight up in the air. She reached out and grabbed it. With Nanako sucking away, Eri began to jack off the young girl.

The two moaned, Eri's loud and clear, Nanako's muffled by the breast in her mouth.

"That's it Nanako." Eri breathed. "Keep sucking. Your little mouth feels good. Mmmmmm…" She gasped. "Good girl. Does this feel good for you too?"

Nanako replied with a muffled sound and a quick and powerful suck. Eri began speeding up her handjob.

Nanako started to feel her climax coming, her sucking grew more intense making Eri groan loudly. Her little hips were shaking, as she felt her body tense, and her balls tighten.

Then Nanako came. Eri continued to stroke the girl's cock as the spray of cum launched into the air and came back down over the bed sheets, and warm flesh. Eri's hand and some of her arm was soon coated in white.

Eri's hand slowed down, and Nanako released her mouth from the boob. Eri pulled her hand away and brought it to her mouth. Her tongue darted out and tasted the cum, she liked it and went back for more.

Nanako watched with great interest as the young mother slurped up her semen hungrily. Eri's tongue went around the entire hand, lapping up every dripple of cum she could find, replacing the white seed with her saliva.

As Eri finished licking her hand clean, Nanako placed the breast back into her mouth and began sucking on it once again, this time however she was gentle and slow.

Eri ran her fingers through Nanako's hair in a motherly way as she smiled. "Did you like that?" She asked.

Nanako let the boob fall from her mouth. "Yep, it felt really good!"

"I'm glad. But maybe there is something you can do to make me feel good as well." Eri said. Her hand went back to the sleeping cock and she rubbed it gently. Her heartbeat quickened as she spoke, she knew she was about to cross the line that shouldn't be crossed.

Nanako looked up at Eri and she smiled, understanding exactly what the woman was asking of her.

Nanako got out of Eri's lap and stood up, her big cock hanging down from between her legs and right in front of the older woman's face.

Eri gulped as she looked at it. The mental battle raged inside Eri's mind as she watched the massive thing start to rise once more. She remembered her husband, how she married the man only recently; could she possibly cheat on him? And with only a small child?

These question fought inside her, all the while Nanako's colossal cock came closer to her face, nearly full size once again.

Was she really willing to do this? To abandon her wifely duties, to destroy her wedding vows, to dishonor her loved ones, all for a girl barely older than her own step-son?

Eri struggled with these feelings… but in the end, her womanly lust won. She laid on her back on the bed and opened her legs, she spread her pussy lips wide for the little girl. "Come on, Nanako. Put it in." she said in a low, but lustful voice.

Nanako dropped to her knees on the soft bed. She lined her cockhead up with the dripping pussy lips. Then she began to push herself inside.

Eri gripped the bedsheets and gritted her teeth as she felt herself being penetrated by Nanako, her tight cunt trying to make room for the monster that was making its way inside.

There was a feeling of intense pleasure, and Eri moaned loudly, when she felt the younger girl's penis stretch her out wider than ever before. The cock continued to widen the pussy as it burrowed its way deeper inside.

Eri had never felt anything like it before, the massive cock was actually so far up her pussy she felt it knocking at her womb, her stomach was slightly deformed by the gigantic thing. She couldn't help thinking that her husband could never do that.

Finally Nanako had inserted as much of her massive pole as she possibly could, she felt the strain of the cervix pressing back against her cock head.

"Oh Nanako!" Eri shouted as she threw her arms around the little girl's back. "I've never felt so full in my entire life!"

"You're also really tight." Nanako grunted as she began to pull back out.

Eri held tight and moaned loudly as the large object in her pussy began retreating, rubbing against her sensitive pussy walls as it did so.

Nanako pulled back her hips then thrusted them back forward, her cock burrowing as deep as possible, slamming back against the womb entrance with rough force, causing Eri to shout.

Nanako repeated her process again and again, her small hips pounding away, her massive cock hammering away at the cervix. Her thrusts increased force as she fucked the adult woman.

Eri shouted louder and more frequently as her cunt was ravaged by the child's mammoth sized penis. "Oh, Nanako!" She screamed. "More! Harder! Fuck me!"

Nanako liked what she heard and that made her increase her pace and intensity even more. "Do you like it?!"

"Oh, god, yes!"

"Who's do you like better?" Nanako asked.

"What?"

"Mine or your husbands?"

Eri's heart leapt out of her chest as she heard Nanako's question. Was the girl actually asking Eri to choose between Nanako and her own husband?

"I can't-" Eri began before she felt Nanako give a huge thrust directly to her battered cervix. A sudden wave of pleasure ran over her body, like electricity. She knew what it was, she came. Her pussy tighten and her breath left her as her mind went blank and the most intense orgasm she ever experienced in her entire life came over her.

Nanako never let the older woman rest as she continued her viscous assault on Eri's cunt with her huge cock. "So who is it?!" The girl asked again. "Tell me!"

Eri couldn't stop the pulse of pure ecstasy flowing through her veins. It made her mind cloudy and her thoughts run wild in the lust-filled moment. She couldn't truly answer that question, could she? Choose between a little girl she barely knew and the man she promised to be with forever?

But she did choose, her mind and body screamed out in pleasure. "You Nanako! You're so much better than my husband! You're cock is bigger and you can fuck so good! My husband has never pleased me like this before!"

Nanako giggled at the praise. Though the words didn't just enter her mind but her cock as well. She was close to cuming, she could feel it in her balls. "Eri! I'm going to cum!"

Eri's eyes sparkled and she wrapped her arms and legs around the younger girl. "Inside! Creampie my housewife pussy! Flood me with your cum, claim this pussy as your own!"

"But you might have a baby?" Nanako puffed.

"I want it! I want your baby, Nanako! My husband can raise it for us, but it'll be our baby! Please cum inside me!"

"Okay! I'm cuming! Eri! I'm cuming!" Nanako shouted as she released her cum, sending wave after wave of fresh seed deep within Eri's cunt.

Eri came as well, her pussy rippled and tighten with pleasure, trying to milk the little girl of everything she had. Her womb hungrily drank up every bit of cum that was poured inside.

Finally after a few more shots, Nanako was empty, Eri's womb however was filled and ready to burst. Nanako pulled out and the huge torrent of white seed poured out and covered the bed sheets.

Nanako then lay down on top of Eri, her face in between the woman's breasts, Eri's arms wrapping around the little girl and holding her close. They both lay there in each other's arms, panting and recovering from their orgasmic high.

"That was amazing. But we have to get ready to go before my husband comes back." Eri said.

Eri heard faint breathing and looked down. Nanako had fallen asleep, her cheek resting against the older woman's boob. Eri laughed softly and patted Nanako's head gently. "Alright, I'll let you sleep for a bit first. You're so cute when you're sleeping." She gave the little girl a kiss on the forehead, and nestled her in closer.


	6. Saturday

Saturday:

Nanako swung her feet from the chair impatiently in the hospitals waiting room. She glanced up at her father, who had snuck out for a moment to answer a call from work.

She put her hands under her chin and sighed. Today she had an appointment at the hospital, nothing serious just a check-up. And even though she was glad to miss school, she can't help but feel bored as she has been just sitting and waiting for her turn. Regret for not bringing anything fun to kill time with, rung in her head.

Her father came back in and sat down next to her. Nanako could tell he was a bit impatient himself, probably had work that needed doing.

"Um…Nanako?" The man asked.

"Yea, dad?"

"Could you go in by yourself this time?"

"Do you have something to do?"

"Yea, I need to make a few phone calls. If you don't want to or are scared I'll go in with you."

"No, it's okay. I understand." Nanako replied, giving the best smile she could manage.

"Thank-you, Nanako." Ryotaro replied.

"Nanako dojima?" A nurse called out. "Nanako Dojima?"

"That's me." Nanako called back. She looked back at her father as she jumped off the chair, he gave a smile. Nanako nodded and headed towards the nurse.

The nurse was a pretty woman with black hair tied back in a ponytail, a mole on her left cheek, and brown eyes. She wore a typical white nurses outfit with a pink blazer overtop.

"Hello. Nanako?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Alright, my name is Sayoko Uehara. I'll be in charge of you before you see the doctor." The nurse smiled warmly at her. "Is your father coming along, or is it just you?"

"Just me." Nanako said.

"Oh, wow. Going in without your parents? You're such a big girl, aren't you?" The nurse said, obviously in a fake excitement, but Nanako felt a bit happy hearing it.

"Alright, just follow me." The nurse led Nanako down the hallway only a short bit before opening a door and gesturing her inside.

It was a private room; small, white walled, with a single examination bed covered by a thin sheet. The side had a counter and some cabinets.

"Alright, Nanako." The nurse said with a smile. "Get up on the examination bed and I'll do a few quick tests before you see the doctor."

Nanako did so. She sat at the edge of the examination bed, her legs hanging over.

Sayako began first with a blood pressure test. Using a sphygmomanometer, she put the inflatable cuff around Nanako arm and began pumping.

While one of Sayako's hands was pumping the cuff, making it press around Nanako's arm, the other found its way onto the little girl's bare leg. It gently rubbed back and forth on the soft skin, Nanako liked the feeling as it distracted from the tightness around her arm.

Sayako removed her hand in order to record the number, then she removed the equipment.

A few more harmless test proceeded afterwards, and each time Sayako found somewhere to place her hand on Nanako's body.

"You seem to be in perfect health, Nanako." Sayako grinned as she recorded more numbers down on her writing pad. "But there is one more test I have to run on you before the doctor comes in to see you."

"Okay." Nanako nodded. She was pretty eager to be over with this and be able to go back home.

Sayako licked her lips. "Alright, for this next test I'll need you to take off your clothes."

Nanako was a bit taken back. "Excuse me?"

"This is standard medical procedures, Nanako. I'm a nurse, so it's okay to show me your body." The truth however was that Sayako had read Nanako's file beforehand and had learned about her strange defect, that the little girl was in fact a Futanari and had both a vagina and a penis. She wanted to see it for herself.

Nanako nodded. Sayako was a nurse, and she was always told that it was okay to show nurses and doctors your naked body, and she did say it was for medical purposes.

Nanako began removing her clothes. She pulled her dress over her head, revealing her bare chest to the nurse. Sayako looked at the two pink nipples on the girl with great delight, she watched lustfully as they began getting erect under her gaze.

Sayako's eyes then darted down to the girl's panties. Her eyes widened as she saw the bulge. Even though Nanako wasn't erect yet, the bulge was big. She was even more excited for what lay underneath.

"Even my shoes?" Nanako asked.

"Yes please."

Nanako nodded again as she took off her shoes and socks and placed them in a spare chair with her dress.

Then came the finally moment. Nanako began to pull down her panties. The piece of cloth was soon down around her ankles and the huge cock and balls underneath was revealed. All the touching and flirty body language wasn't completely lost on the younger girl and her cock was half-hard.

Sayako gasped loudly. The nurse never expected it to be this big! She never imagined such a small, cute, little thing could ever be packing such a massive thing in secret!

"Wow! That's really something." Sayako gulped. "Um…" She shook her head to try to clear it. "Sit back down and I'll begin the final test."

Nanako did so, her bare butt felt weird against the thin sheet over the examination bed, and she giggled slightly at it.

"Alright, Nanako." Sayako opened up a cupboard and reached inside. She pulled out a big glass container. "I'm going to need a sperm sample."

The little girl blushed, her cock gave a little jump at the suggestion. "Um, Nurse Uehara?"

"Please just call me Sayako."

"Oh, okay. Sayako. Um… are you sure this is standard…. Um… what the word…?"

"Medical procedures." The nurse replied with a smile. "You're very smart. This isn't always the case, but you're special and we really do need to do more tests on you. Alright, Nanako?"

The girl nodded. "Okay. Um… how should I do it?"

Sayako grew a big grin. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She reached over and took a hold of the big cock, causing Nanako to moan. The adult woman liked the thick feel of the cock in her hands, and she began to stroke up and down the rising cock. "There, is that good?"

"Yep, it's really good."

"Great! Now whenever you feel like ejaculating, make sure you tell me so I can get it in this cup." Sayako reminded the girl. Nanako replied with a groan and a short nod.

The cock was now fully hard, and Sayako was once again surprised by the size of it. It was already big when flaccid, but it was an absolute monster when fully erect. It was by far the biggest cock she had ever seen, and being a nurse, she had seen plenty before.

Nanako continued to pant in pleasure as Sayako jerked her big cock. The nurse moved one hand up and down the meaty shaft, while her other reached down and fondled the large balls. She lifted them and gently rubbed them, feeling each ball in her palm.

"Sorry Nanako, I can't lick it, because my saliva would mix with the sample and then it would be useless, so you'll have to make do with just my hands."

Nanako replied in a breathy voice. "It's alright, this feels good."

Sayako grinned as she continued her motions on the gigantic dick. Then an idea came to her. "Nanako, could you get down and turn around."

Nanako looked confused but listened. She got off the bed and turned around. She placed her arms on the bed and leaned over sticking her ass out at Sayako. Her cock was so big that, hanging between her legs, it almost reached the floor. "Like this?"

"Yep, that's good Nanako." Sayako came closer and put her hands back on the cock, using both hands she began milking it like a cow.

Sayako got in in closer to the cute butt that was now in front of her face. The way Nanako was leaning over, made it so Sayako got a good view of both her little girl vagina and asshole.

Then Sayako pushed her face closer to Nanako's tiny asshole, and gave it a kiss. She lingered on it, tasting the girl's small hole on her lips. When she pulled back, the red lipstick she was wearing had left a kiss mark right over the anus.

"Sayako!" Nanako shouted in surprise. "That's my butthole!"

"I know, and it's delicious." The nurse replied seductively. Then pushed her lips back to it.

It wasn't just a kiss this time though as she let her tongue come out and lick the place. She licked in a long, slow circle around the hole, then pushed her pink tongue inside.

Nanako moaned loudly as she felt her large cock being milked as well as her asshole rimmed. The slimy tongue dancing around inside her dirtiest place.

Sayako began to eat out the little girl's butthole intensely now, shoving her tongue around in every direction she could. Her lipstick covered lips leaving small red smudges where ever they darted. Saliva began to fill the tight hole and form around the slutty older woman's lips.

The nurse's hands worked the thick and enormous erection, jerking it in a quick and pleasurable momentum. Her hands reaching up to the balls, then down to the cockhead, and then returning to repeat the process.

With both her ass being eaten out and her cock being jerked, Nanako knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Sayako!" Nanako shouted. "I'm going to cum soon."

Sayako removed one hand, the other continuing its pleasurable act, and reached for the glass container she placed next to her. While her mouth still locked onto the younger girl's asshole, Sayako held the container underneath Nanako's massive cock.

Sayako pulled back only for a second, "Go ahead and cum." She immediately went back to tasting Nanako's tight rear end.

The girl didn't last much longer, with a shout she unleashed her torrent of cum. It splashed into the see-thru container underneath, filling it quickly as she shot several more loads of her cream.

Sayako could feel the child's anus tightening around her tongue, the sticky semen flooding the container and running over her hands. And she loved all of it.

After a while, Nanako had finally released all she had and her cum trickled down to a few small squirts. Sayako pulled back from the anus, licking her lips, and looked down at the glass container.

The container was not massive in size, but it wasn't small either, and the entire thing was filled and now overflowing. A small puddle had formed on the floor around Nanako's feet.

"Wow!" Sayako gasped. "I'll put this aside and bring it to the lab later for examination."

The nurse placed it gently on a counter and put a lid on it. Then she brought her hands up to her mouth and tasted the semen. Sayako enjoyed the taste and decided to have another, then another, soon she had her fingers licked clean.

"Am I done?" Nanako asked.

"Not yet." Sayako replied with a grin. Then she began removing her clothes.

Nanako turned around and watched the older woman strip for her. Even though just cuming she could feel her cock start to regain its stamina.

"Is this a part of the exam too?" Nanako asked innocently as she watched Sayako's bra drop and two big breasts come free.

"No, it's not." Sayako answered honestly as she pulled her panties down and then stepped out of them, revealing her naked body to the child in front of her. "This time I just really want to fuck you!"

The nurse reached out and grabbed the rising erection gently in her hands, she began pumping it, eager to get it to full mass again. Dropping down to her knees, Sayako shoved Nanako's cock into her mouth and began sucking on it.

Nanako moaned as Sayako sucked and slurped lewdly on the now fully hard erection, trying to swallow as much of the meaty thing as she could.

The cock began pushing its way down her throat making her gag on its huge width. Sayako bobbed her head, making Nanako's thick dick slide up and down her throat.

After a few more motions, Sayako pulled the enormous thing out from her mouth with a huge intake of breath. Saliva poured from it, some small trails still attached to both her lips and the big cock.

"Alright, Nanako, now comes the fun part." Sayako panted. "Get up on the bed."

Nanako did so. After getting up on the examination bed, she was directed by Sayako to lay down on her back, her huge cock sticking straight up in the air. Then the nurse got up as well.

Sayako quickly lined up Nanako's big cock to her pussy entrance, and penetrated herself down on the pole. She pushed her body further down the massive erection, feeling herself being stretched further than she had ever been stretched before.

Sayako kept driving the huge dick deeper within until she felt it slam against her cervix. Gasping in pleasure, she began lifting herself back up, then let her hips falls back down.

Both Nanako and Sayako moaned as the monstrous member pounded against the older woman's deepest area. Sayako continued to move her hips in the earlier pattern, each time she came down, the cockhead would hammer roughly at her womb's entrance.

Nanako groaned loudly as she felt her giant cock squeezed and pleasured by Sayako's tight, slick, pussy walls. The little girl reached up and grabbed Sayako's tits, groping the soft orbs which shook with each of the nurse's wild bounces.

"Nanako!" Sayako called out, as she rode the girl's massive erection like a whore. "It's so fucking big! No one else has ever come close to making me feel like this!" The woman put her hands down on Nanako's chest, feeling the girl's small tits as Nanako felt the nurse's own large ones.

Nanako began thrusting back against the older woman, her little hips swinging back and forth against Sayako's. The sounds of skin slapping against skin were heard throughout the tiny room.

"Sayako!" Nanako managed to moan out. "Ah… It feels really….Ah… Good!"

"Nanako, more! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Sayako yelled as she rammed herself up and down the pole even faster. "Turn this nurse to your own personal whore!"

Nanako increased her pace in order to match Syako's wild bucking. The two shouted in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of each other's bodies.

Nanako let go of Sayako's tits and sat up, her face went into the valley between the nurse's breasts, her arms warping around the woman, her hands reached down and took a hold of the two large butt cheeks.

Sayako moaned as she put her own arms around the smaller girl, loving the closeness of their bodies. She felt the cock even deeper inside her, the massive bulge in her stomach rubbing against Nanako's own little belly.

"Oh god! Nanako! It's so good!" Sayako screamed. "It's amazing! Please fuck me even harder!"

Sayako slapped her lips over Nanako's and kissed the girl, her tongue immediately entering inside the smaller girl's mouth. They both kissed passionately as they continued fucking one another.

Nanako knew she couldn't last much longer, her balls were tightening and her hips thrusting with everything they had. "Sayako! I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" The nurse screamed. "Cum inside! Fill my womb up with your cum!"

"I can't hold on! I'm cuming!" Nanako screamed as loud as she could as she climaxed, letting her globs of cum spray out of her cock and directly within Sayako's womb.

"Nanako!" Sayako roared as she too orgasmed on the child's massive stick. Her pussy walls constricted around Nanako's cock, milking it of all of its wonderful white goo.

Sayako felt so good, her mind went blank, her tongue stuck out, and her eyes floated to the ceiling, tears falling from them. She had never experienced an orgasm so powerful before in her life.

Nanako shot another several loads of sticky seed deep within the adult woman, breeding Sayako. The nurse spasmed and stuttered on the cock, feeling each load of cum flood her fertile womb. She was getting impregnated by a kid and she loved it.

Finally after long, pleasurable minutes, the two came down from their high. They sank down on the bed, Nanako's cock still lodged in Sayako's cunt. They panted as they lay there on the examination bed, in each other's arms.

"We have to get up and dressed." Sayako said. "The doctor still needs to see you."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Nanako giggled.

Sayako laughed as well as she got down from the bed and helped Nanako down as well.

The two changed quickly and Sayako cleaned even quicker. Nanako was amazed at the speed of the woman. Then the nurse was off to get the doctor.

Ryotaro Dojima waved at Nanako, as the little girl came into his view. Nanako said bye to Sayako before rushing over to her dad.

"You ready to go home, Nanako?" The man asked.

Nanako nodded. "Yep!"

As they were leaving, her dad looked down at Nanako. "You were in there for a long time, why was that?"

"Oh, the nurse had to do a lot of tests!" Nanako giggled.


	7. Sunday

Sunday:

Today Nanako was meeting someone special. She waved at the teenaged girl walking up to her. "Hey, Marie!"

Marie waved back, a bit of red coming to her face, as people turned to stare at her and Nanako.

Marie had chin-length brownish-black hair and bright green eyes. She wore a blue cap on her head, a short sleeve shirt, a checkered skirt, stripped stockings and big black boots. Around her neck was a collar with a lock on it, a belt around her waist was decorated with a golden belt buckle. She carried a blue bag with her.

Marie wasn't from Yu Narukami's school, but was still friends with the boy. From him she met Nanako and the two became friends as well, despite Marie's somewhat antisocial attitude.

"You ready to make some new memories?" Nanako asked.

One thing about Marie was that she had a big curiosity about the world. She wanted to know everything about everything. She would usually ask Yu about it, they would go places and she would call them Memories. But today she asked for a special memory with Nanako.

Marie looked up at the building. "Are we going in there?"

"Yep. Onii-chan will be home today so we have to go out."

The older girl nodded. "Then in we go."

The two entered the building. And Nanako went to the counter. She began talking to a teenage girl in a kimono with long black hair. The girl handed Nanako a key, then looked at Marie and smiled with a knowing grin, making Marie blush.

"Come on, Marie!" Nanako said as she grabbed Marie's hands and led her down the hallway. "Yukiko gave us a spare bedroom in order to make our memory."

Arriving at their room, Nanako skipped inside with a nervous Marie in tow. The door was closed and locked behind them.

"The futons are already laid out so we can begin right away." Nanako said.

"So, how do we start?" Marie asked.

Nanako point a finger to her cheek and thought. She wasn't use to being in control, usually the other girls would start it and she would follow along. But Marie was even more inexperienced then her, so today, Nanako was in charge. "Hmm…. Maybe a kiss?"

"A Kiss? Yea, okay."

Marie got down on her knee and pulled in close to Nanako. Then kissed her.

The two girls pressed their lips together in a gently embrace. Pushing a bit more, Nanako parted her lips, hoping the inexperienced Marie would follow. She did which allowed Nanako to snake her tongue inside Marie's mouth.

The older girl was taken a lit bit by surprise, but soon found that she enjoyed the younger girl's small tongue battle with her own. The two continued making out, tongues wrestling, breaths coming out in pants.

Nanako pulled back, slurping up a trail of saliva between their two lips. They both caught their breath before Nanako began speaking again.

"Okay, take off your clothes."

Marie nodded. She was bright red as she began striping for the little girl. She felt Nanako's eyes glide over her body as each new piece of flesh was revealed. The attention was having an effect on her body, and she began feeling warm and her pussy water.

Soon she was only in her bra and panties. Giving one last look at the eager child in front of her, Marie began removing her last pieces of attire.

Her bra was first, revealing her medium sized breasts to Nanako, their pink nipples already hard. Then, turning around, Marie began pulling down her panties, her butt being put on display before turning around and having the younger girl gawk openly at the most private part.

Once Marie had finished giving Nanako a show, the girl patted the futon next to her. "Lie down here."

"Okay." Marie nodded as she followed Nanako's instructions. She laid down on her back on the futon.

Nanako groped Marie's breasts in her hands, causing the teenage girl to shout in surprise. Nanako gently rubbed and moved the boobs around, her fingers sometimes pinching at the hard nipples.

Nanako then put one boob into her mouth, sucking on it. She suckled on the nub as Marie moaned loudly, placing a hand over her mouth.

Nanako switched between the two nipples frequently, sucking and playing with both boobs. Then her right hand left the breasts and began moving down Marie's body.

The older girl groaned loudly as she felt Nanako's small hand glance over her now soaked cunt. Marie hissed through her teeth as Nanako's tiny fingers flicked her clit.

The little girl was toying with Marie's body, her small hands and mouth causing the older girl to moan and squirm beneath her. Nanako enjoyed the thrill of sexual power she had over the bigger female.

Nanako spat out the erect, pink, shivering nipple from her mouth. Then the girl began dragging herself down Marie's slender body until she stopped at the wet pussy.

Instantly Nanako's mouth was over the dripping cunt, making Marie gasped in pleasure. She lapped at the soaked pussy, tasting the sweet nectar. Her tongue entered inside the tight labyrinth, digging further in, dancing across the walls, making Marie groan and shake.

Marie put her hands over Nanako's head forcing the girl's face tighter against her sensitive lower lips. She grunted and moaned loudly as her pussy was eaten.

Nanako worked away at pleasing the older girl, each moan a melody to her ears. She sucked and slurped at the cunt, drinking down the sweet love juices that it created.

Pulling her tongue back out from the hole, Nanako nibbled slightly on the outer lips, then dragged her tongue up and onto the clit.

Marie shouted out as she felt the tongue on her small love button. Nanako then put her whole mouth over it and began sucking strongly on the sensitive area. Marie hissed through her teeth as an intense wave of pleasure hit her. It became even stronger when she felt little teeth pressing gently around the clit, making her scream in ecstasy.

"Nanako! It feels so good! What is this?!" Marie shivered and groaned. "Don't stop!"

Soon however the older girl felt something within her building. The pleasurable feelings kept growing and growing until she went over the edge with an earth-shattering cry of pure delight.

Marie's first ever orgasm was intense, she shook on the floor as she screamed. Her pussy sprayed love juice in a big squirt that covered Nanako's face. Nanako however loved the taste and drank it up, her mouth over the cunt as she powered Marie through her climax.

After much screaming and female ejaculation, Marie began to calm down. She panted deeply on the futon, covered in sweat and her pussy dripping. Nanako's licked at her fingers and lips, tasting more of Marie's delicious love juices.

"Wow." Marie spoke through jagged breath. "That was amazing…"

Nanako laughed. "You tasted good too."

Marie put on a smile and she gave a breathy laugh of her own. "That was a great memory."

"But we're not done yet." Nanako stood up. She began pulling at her clothes.

First Nanako's dress was pulled over her head and Marie drank up the sight of the flat chest with tiny pink erect nipples. She also took a good look at the huge bulge in the little girl's panties.

Nanako took off her socks next and then she came to her panties. She pulled them down and stepped out of them.

Marie gasped as she saw the massive thing hanging between the child's legs. It was thick and long and fully erect.

Nanako stepped closer to the awed Marie, her cock only inches away from the older girl's face. Marie breathed in the scent of the thing, sweet with a bit of musk, overall a wonderful perfume that Marie enjoyed greatly.

"Go on Marie, give it a kiss." Nanako giggled and she swung her impressive member around. The cock lightly slapped against Marie's face.

Marie puckered her lips and they touched against Nanako's warm flesh. She kissed the erection, her hands reaching up and gently wrapping around her shaft and her lips gave it another peck.

"Lick it." Nanako demanded in her small voice.

Marie listened, her tongue coming out and licking up the length of the dick. Her hands began pumping the cock in a jerking motion, while her tongue bathed the thick cock in saliva. Nanako moaned at Marie's motions.

"Don't forget my balls." Nanako added as she cooed at Marie's touch.

Marie let one hand continue its stroking, while the other slipped down and cupped one of the large testicles. She held it in her hand, gently rubbing it around in her palm.

Marie licked at the ball sack, her tongue dancing around the delicate globes. Then she put her mouth over one of the dangling girl fruit and began sucking softly. Nanako groaned in delight as she felt her balls being pleasured.

Marie switched to the other testicle and began sucking on that. She gazed up at Nanako, their eyes meeting as she suckled upon the child's balls.

"That's good." Nanako moaned. "Next, put my dick in your mouth."

Marie listened again, she pulled her mouth away from the drool covered balls and brought her lips up to the cockhead. She put her entire mouth over the huge mushroom and tasted the delicious pre-cum that had formed there.

Nanako moaned as she felt the warm, wetness of Marie's mouth take in her dick. "You have to take more than that."

Marie could feel Nanako's hands on her head and how the girl was trying to force her down further on the massive pole. Marie tried her best to keep up with the horny kid, trying to suppress her gag reflexes as the meat began to enter her throat.

Nanako hissed through her teeth as she felt the tightness of Marie's throat clench around her cock. She pushed her hips harder, shoving more of her erection down a gaging Marie.

Marie slobbered over the giant member, drool running down the shaft and dripping onto the large balls. She felt Nanako begin to pull her head back, off the thick cock, then pull back down on it.

Marie bobbed her head to Nanako's motions. Deep throating the massive erection. Her hand went around Nanako, to the little girl's soft butt. She pressed her fingers in, feeling the warm, smooth flesh against her palm.

Nanako increased the pace, forcing more of her thick meat deeper down Marie. She moaned as Marie gagged below her.

Nanako felt herself beginning to reach her climax. Nanako panted as she began swinging her hips even faster, shoving more of her girl cock at a faster rate. "Marie, I'm going to cum!"

Marie couldn't say anything, though she tried, making pleasurable vibrations around Nanako's cock.

Then Nanako came. She screamed as she shot her first load of thick, creamy, girl semen directly down Marie's throat.

Marie's eyes widened as she felt the warm goo enter her, she swallowed as much as she could of the seed, feeding her belly the sticky food.

Nanako shot another load of cum, then another. It seemed as if her balls wanted to drown Marie in its sticky contents.

Nanako began pulling back her cock, shooting more semen as she did so. She flooded Marie's mouth with the white seed, some of it pouring out of Marie's nose. Then finally it popped out of the warm mouth and the smaller girl sprayed her last amount over Maries' face and hair.

Nanako panted as she recovered from her orgasm, the results of her ejaculation covering Marie in a coating of white.

Marie happily licked up any cum that was around, licking it off her fingers and face, enjoying the sweet taste of Nanako's seed.

"That was a good memory." Marie stated as she finished licking herself clean.

"But it isn't over yet." Nanako replied.

"What's next?" Marie asked.

Nanako began stroking her flaccid cock, hoping to get it hard again for the next stage of their memory making. "First, you need to get this back up again."

"I can do that." Marie said as she crawled back towards Nanako.

Marie took the flaccid member in her hands and then stuck the head inside her mouth. She sucked on it, her hands wrapping around Nanako's waist and reaching for the soft butt. She grabbed at it, her palms against that delicate flesh.

While still sucking, Marie spread Nanako's butt cheeks. The girl leaned forward slightly, and Marie let her finger move around the anus. She gently stroked the little asshole, gliding her finger around it in a circle.

By now Nanako's cock was quickly springing back to life. Marie could feel it in her mouth, widening inside her. Nanako pulled back, Marie's hands letting go of the supple butt and tiny asshole. The cock slipped out of the tight throat and mouth.

"Lie down and spread your legs." Nanako demanded.

Marie was once again obedient, she laid down on the futon, back to the ground.

Nanako walked over to her, big dick waving with each swing of her hips. She knelt down in between Marie's stretched legs. Lining her massive cock up with Marie's virgin pussy, Nanako began to gently push herself inside.

Marie moaned as she felt her cunt being stretched. More of Nanako's thick erection was entering her, pushing against her hymen.

"It's really tight!" Nanako groaned as she continued pushing further in.

Marie panted deeply as she felt her vagina's first line of defense being battered by the meaty intruder. Then she screamed as she felt Nanako push past her virginity barrier.

"Does it hurt?" Nanako asked.

Marie shook her head. "Not much. You can keep going."

Nanako nodded before returning to her task.

The giant dick continued stretching out the tight, wet, warm, walls of Marie's cunt. It dug deeper inside, making both girls moan loudly.

When Nanako slammed her cock against Marie' cervix, the older girl threw her arms around the younger one and pulled her close. "Amazing! You're so deep!"

"Yea, you're pussy is really tight. It feels good." Nanako replied as she backed up her hips, making her cock slide back. "Now I'm going to start fucking you real good, ok?"

"Yea, do it. I'm ready."

Nanako slammed back, Marie screamed out in delight. "Amazing~!"

Nanako panted as she pulled back and then slammed back in. She repeated the process multiple more times, making Marie shout in pleasure.

"Nanako!" Marie shouted. "It's so good! It's amazing! More! Harder!"

Nanako tried her best to keep up with Marie's demands. She increased her hip speed, hammering away at the cervix with all the strength that her little girl body had.

Marie reached a hand down to her belly and felt the huge bulge that had formed there. She rubbed it, causing more pleasure to the both of them. The bulge seemed to be getting closer to her face with each of Nanako heavy thrusts. Marie caressed it, and stroked it.

Nanako then threw her lips over Marie's, and the two began making out as their hips banged against the others in a desperate attempt to get as much sexual pleasure as possible.

Nanako pulled back from the tongue filled, drool dripping kiss. She put her head down slightly, and popped one of Marie's hard nipples in her mouth sucking away at it.

While Nanako sucked liked a thirsty baby upon Marie's tit, Marie reached around and grabbed Nanako's ass. Squeezing it in her hands and making Nanako moan.

"Nanako keep going! It's so fucking good! More, more!" Marie screamed. "I think-Ah-I think I'm going to cum!"

Nanako spat the nipple out and replied. "Me too! I'm going to cum!"

"Inside! Please inside! Fill my womb with your seed!"

The two came together.

Marie's body shivering and tightening, her pussy constricting around Nanako cock as it milked the erection of all the white goo it contained.

Nanako exploded deep within Marie, unleashing her cum directly within the girl's womb. She continued slamming her hips back and forth as she let loose her seed. The sticky mess was too much for the little baby room and soon the uterus was flooded with semen.

Marie watched as her belly expanded from the amount of cum that was entering her womb. Some of the love cream spilled out from Marie's pussy in small squirts each time Nanako pulled back her cock then slammed it back in.

The two shook in ecstasy, their shouts of pure delight echoing in the room as they orgasmed together in lustful bliss.

Finally it was over, Nanako had shot her last few drops of semen within Marie. The little girl then pulled out, her massive cock leaving Marie's stretched cunt with a pop. The gush of white goo splashing out and covering the futon.

Nanako laid down next to a worn-out Marie. The two panted, now tired from their intense fucking.

"Was that a good memory?" Nanako asked.

Marie laughed as she curled up next to Nanako and cuddled closer to her. "Yes, that was wonderful."

"Yep, it was really good!" Nanako giggled. "Do you want to make more memories?"

"More?"

"Yea, let's meet up again and make even more memories together!"

"I would like that." Marie replied. "Let's make even more memories together."


End file.
